


Fuck You, Cain

by woodenfoxes



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Cuties, M/M, Oral, PWP, Yaoi, hella gay, scifi sex, starfighter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodenfoxes/pseuds/woodenfoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain gets bored of the bedroom. Abel lets him choose the location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You, Cain

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy (◡‿◡✿) Starfighter is my favorite webcomic. <3

Abel sat at his desk, looking over at Cain occasionally, who was laying in bed. He knew he was bored, but he wasn't going to say anything if Cain didn't want to talk. He hadn't been in a good mood lately, and Abel had no idea if it was stress or someone was just really pissing him off. he hoped to god that he wasn't the one that the starfighter was mad at. He tapped his pencil on the desk lightly and bit his lip where Cain had 'marked' him, wondering if he could do anything to cheer Cain up. Abel smirked to himself, and turned in his chair.

"Cain~"

He earned a small grunt, but the black haired boy didn't move a muscle, continuing to lay with his back to Abel.

"Need some help?" Abel asked softly, raising an eyebrow as he asked his question. Cain knew exactly what he was talking about, because Abel never offered to help him with anything other then relieving pent emotions, with the lovely body of his. Cain rolled onto his back and glanced over at him, a smirk on his face.

"Not in here, it's boring as hell." Cain sat up and rubbed the back of his neck before he twisted to crack his back. Abel seemed to be okay with that, because he let out a deep sigh of relief as his partner stopped ignoring him.

"Then choose somewhere." Abel stated simply, which took Cain a bit by surprise. The blonde had never agreed to doing anything that he wanted to do, but he was almost certain Abel just wanted to get him out of whatever mood he was in.

Cain stood and pulled Abel out of his chair, holding his hand firmly as he pulled him out of their room and towards the hanger. They had done it in the ship once, and there wasn't any other place where they could screw without being conspicuous, so the ship was the only place he was going to settle for. Abel kept up with him, sighing as he realized the ship was where they were going. It was cramped, but he had told Cain anywhere, so he was going to stick to his word no matter how much he wanted to take it back.  
  
The black haired boy helped Abel up onto the wing and opened the top hatch to the ship, slipping in and sitting down on the seat. "Come down." He yelled up at Abel, letting him know that he could climb down and sit on his lap.   
  
Abel moved carefully as he lowered himself down and closed the hatch behind him so no one could hear them, though he wasn't sure why anyone would be in the hanger at this time of night, but they were there; and he was sure they weren't the only ones who liked to screw in the ships. He situated himself onto Cain's lap, his knees on either side of Cain's lap. The navigator looked at Cain with a small smile, before the black haired boy leaned forwards and kissed him roughly.   
  
Abel had forgotten he was angry, which meant rough sex. He wasn't complaining. Abel wrapped his arms around Cain's neck, as the other boy abused his lips; slipping his fingers up into his hair and massaging his scalp, earning a small grunt of satisfaction. Cain may look tough, but he liked when his hair was tugged, and he did just that.  
  
Cain moved his arms from his shoulders and down to his waist, sliding his hand over the sleek material that covered Abel's body. He let his hands room farther down, giving Abel's ass a firm squeeze. Abel let out a sigh, biting at Cain's lip.  
  
"Watch it, blondie." Cain warned as he moved his mouth away and down the other boys jaw, leaving harsh kissing trailing down his jaw and neck, scraping his teeth over Abel's covered collarbone. Though he usually took his time feeling Abel up, he really just wanted to go hard and fast.  
  
Abel tugged on his hair again, moving his hips to grind against him, letting out a breathless moan as the other bucked up into him. The navigator moved his hands and didn't bother to unzip his top half of his uniform, and started to slip off his pants enough to reveal his ass and cock. Cain reached down and stroked him quickly as the blonde fumbled with his pants.  
  
"Eager..." Cain breathed as Abel moved back and away from his hand. He raised his hips so the other could slip his pants down, and he settled in his lap, taking his cock in his hand and licking the top. Abel looked up at Cain with a smirk, and the black haired boy couldn't help but leaned his head back at the sight that was unfolding before him. Abel licked up and down, gently grazing his teeth against it, before slipping his length into his mouth.  
  
Cain sighed and ran his hand through Abel's hair as the boy bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue against the head and sliding his tongue along the slit. He had to admit, they had done this enough that the navigator knew how to make it feel like heaven. He tangled his fingers into the blondes hair and groaned, bucking into his mouth harshly. Abel didn't have much of a gag reflex.   
  
"Deepthroat it, honey." Cain mocked, smirking as the other boy and buried his cock into his mouth down to the base. Cain let out a choked moan, feeling Abel's throat constrict around him caused him to thrust into his mouth again, and then again, and then again. He didn't exactly care if Abel didn't like it. He had offered to help him relieve stress, and this was definitely happening. "Fuck, Abel..."  
  
Abel hummed against his cock, tasting precum on his tongue as Cain finally let him bob his head correctly, instead of shoving it down his throat. He glanced up at the trembling fighter with a small smile. Abel might not be as strong as Cain, but he knew how to reduce him to a weak moaning mess. He lifted his head, sucking his the suck again before releasing it with an audible _pop_.  
  
"Fucking tease..." Cain grumbled as he pulled him back, pushing him back so he could get a good view of his ass. He didn't bother to bring lube, so he'd have to stretch him out if he didn't want to wait thirty minutes for Abel to get used to him. Abel gasped as he felt Cain slip a finger in, moving it in and end out relentlessly, before adding another finger and scissoring him to stretch him out a bit. Abel moaned quietly, his fingertips brushing against his prostate, and he was about to protest as Cain took his fingers out, as he realized Cain had moved and was already positioning himself.  
  
"Put it in already..." Abel urged, biting his lip as Cain grinned down at him and slammed into him, not waiting for an okay as he began to thrust as a quick pace, keeping a brisk rhythm, that was leaving Abel in a mess of breathless pants and toe curls. Cain propped his hands on either side of the blonde boy that was wriggling underneath him, enjoying the view.   
  
"The face you're making is so lewd, Abel." Cain teased as he slowed a bit for a moment, changing his angle and then slamming back into him, watching as Abel's eyes rolled back into his head and his back arched off the seat. Cain let out a low groan as he felt his hips bucking back to meet him, and he knew he had hit that special place. He slammed back into him, earning another strangled cry from him. "Like that?"  
  
"Fuck, Cain; do it again~~!" Abel looked up at him and moaned as the black haired boy towering over him complied and rammed into him. Cain reached down and took his cock in his hand, pumping it the the pace he was moving his hips. Abel made the prettiest faces when he was cumming, and he was going to make sure he didn't miss them.   
  
"Cum for me, pretty boy." Cain snarled, feeling Abel's walls clenching around his cock. He was close as well, but he wanted Abel to cum first. He smirked as the boys back arched once more as he cummed, the liquid shooting over his stomach and his hand. He pumped it a couple more times, cum dripping down from the tip and down onto his hand. Cain sighed as he came inside of Abel, slumping a bit, his eyes daring to close.  
  
Cain watched Abel's face contort into utter pleasure. His lips parted slightly, hot breath escaping, bitter sweet moans escaping past them. A thin layer of sweat, eyes heavy lidded as he rode out his orgasm. Cain reached down and pushed his hair out of his face, panting lightly.  
  
"Slut." Cain grinned, laughing softly as he pulled himself out of Abel, and run his thumb over his entrance as his cum started to flow out, he looked at Abel and wiped his hand on his stomach with a cheeky grin. Abel rolled his eyes and laid his head back.  
  
"Fuck you, Cain." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request anything, my email is always open! You should be able to find it on my profile. c:  
> My main tumblr is: desolationofpizza  
> My writing/poetry blog is: ittybittywriter


End file.
